The Book of Judgement: Laws and Punishments of the Imperium of Man
Every single Arbites is REQUIRED to know these Laws. Imperial Citizens are advised to read them to know what they are. Years in prison translates as 1-3 minutes in the Brig. Lashes are to be cut down to a quarter the number, and of course, medical aid should be on hand to prevent death. S'ECTION I Homicide' Murder is very common throughout all the civilised settlements of Imperial worlds. Sometimes in the overcrowded hive worlds and overpopulated civilised worlds, murders can go undetected, unsolved, or not bothered with. Many are simply put on holoscript and filed in the Administratum and will probably never be solved. This is not to say that the Adeptus Arbites never catches murderers, for they do, it's just that with so many murders being committed it is virtually impossible to 'sort everyone out'. Many murders are gang-related, since the bulk of humanity comes from hive worlds and people there are almost always a member of a gang. The Adeptus Arbites cares little for a slain gangster as it is one less they have to worry about. Solving murders of this kind are not at the top of their list as they are more concerned with public security than dead riff-raff. However, the death of a noble/influential person or an Imperial employee (i.e. an Arbitrator, Guardsman etc.) is another matter entirely. Grade 1: The murder of an employee in the service of the Imperium. A noble or prominent member of Imperial Society. Punishment - From life in a slave gang (metered out to those 'worthy of living'), reduction to servitor (becoming a mindless bio-mechanic), conscription to penal platoon to the death penalty. Grade 2: A serial murderer (notably of civilians). This varies from 2 dead civilians to half a dozen, depending on how a planetary governor views his subjects. Punishment - 10 years in a slave gang, enforced conscription into the Imperial Guard (if applicable to the murderer), conscription into a penal platoon, or the death penalty. Grade 3: Incidental or accidental murder (manslaughter) whilst in the act of committing other crimes. Criminal or contributory negligence resulting in the death of a second party. Punishment - Varies hugely. If a citizen causes accidental death to another citizen he may be given a suspended sentence, a fine, or maybe even told "not to do it again". Conscription into a penal platoon is also an option. SECTION II Blasphemy Blasphemy is a crime that goes back to the start of the Horus Heresy, some ten thousand years ago. It is one of the most serious crimes to be convicted of and punishable by many brutal methods. To blaspheme is to acknowledge one's allegiance to the Gods of Chaos and the Adeptus Arbites responds quickly to reports of blasphemy. Once the perpetrators have been rounded up they are imprisoned until officials of the Adeptus Ministorum arrive to interrogate them. Blasphemy incorporates many crimes against humanity such as being a genetic deviant, harbouring a mutant, or found in possession of a heretical symbol (generally of the Chaos Gods). Punishment inevitably ends in death, this can be anything from instant death to crucifixion - slow and painful deaths are often preferred. Grade 1: Bearing the mark of Chaos. Punishment - Death by burning or decapitation. Mutants that are found are slaughtered mercilessly or are used for 'mine clearance'. Grade 2: Possessing a symbol or any trappings of the Chaos Gods. Punishment - Death by burning or decapitation. Grade 3: Harbouring a mutant so as to conceal it away from the authorities. Punishment - Death to life in a slave gang or life as a servitor. Grade 4: Slurring the Emperor's Name as to insult or demean the Saviour of Mankind. This may also be attributed to Adeptus organisations. Punishment - Fifty lashes of the whip to be conducted in a public place. This may be increased to 100 to 200 lashes depending on the seriousness of the offence. Very minor cases will be punishable by a public pelting, which involves anything that the public can get their hands on, stones, rotten food etc. Alternatively the offender may be given an on the spot beating by the arresting Arbitrators (always favoured). SECTION III Public Order Public disorder is a serious offence. Gang warfare is endemic on all hive worlds and disorder is sometimes common when taxes need to be paid. People dislike being treated unfairly, giving away their taxes and blood to the Imperium. Inevitably this can sometimes lead to riots. Freedom fighters use any excuse to rise up against the government and try to rouse the population against their Imperial masters. Resources are often in short supply so everything will be fought over leading to an inevitable riot. When a riot does happen the riot squads of the Adeptus Arbites ruthlessly purge them armed with power mauls and suppression shields. Grade 1: Rabble rousing. Punishment - Death or enforced conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Rioting. Punishment - Offenders are often roundly beaten and given a night in the 'hospitable' cells of the nearest Arbites Courthouse. Rioters that are rioting against their circumstances, housing, air, food, receive this punishment. Rioters against the Imperial establishment are given 5 to 10 years in prison or even forced into a penal platoon. Grade 3: Unlawful assembly. Punishment - An instant beating is punishment enough. Grade 4: Disorderly conduct. Punishment - An instant beating and/or a night in the cells. SECTION IV Assault Many assaults go unnoticed, not surprisingly in the Imperium, as there are more serious things going on. However, the assault of an Arbitrator or other Imperial servant is a serious offence. Grade 1: Serious assault of an Imperial servant, noble, or similar prominent figure. Punishment - Life in a slave gang to conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Serious assault of a civilian, or a number of civilians. Punishment - 3 to 10 years in prison. Grade 3: Common assault, including brawling and assaulting an Imperial servant. Punishment - 1 to 5 years in prison. Grade 4: Menacing with criminal intent. Threatening behaviour. Punishment - 6 months to 4 years. SECTION V Kidnap & Blackmail Kidnap and blackmail is an every day occurrence for the wealthy and noble families of the Imperium. They will be obvious targets for these sorts of crimes. The crime is a complicated one, as paying a ransom demand is an offence. Some kidnapping cases have other motives than simple monetary gain, including the coercion of people into committing illegal acts for the kidnappers in a perverse form of blackmail. But influential clans or gangs throughout the Imperium are not safe as rival factions seek to further their gains through kidnapping and blackmail too, of each other. Grade 1: Kidnap, including abduction by force, of an Imperial servant, noble, or prominent figure. Punishment - Conscription into a penal platoon, life in a slave gang, or life in prison. Grade 2: Kidnap of a civilian in order to undermine Imperial authorities or to further one's own circumstances. Punishment - 20 to 30 years in a slave gang. Grade 3: Coercion by force. Punishment - 8 to 15 years in prison. Grade 4: Incitement to Further Kidnapping, such as paying a ransom. Punishment - 5 years in prison. SECTION VI Burglary Thieving is endemic in the Imperium, more than people care to realise as money and resources are taken to keep the Imperium's vast war machine. Sometimes gangs of thieves will force their way onto a premises and completely turn the place over and be gone in a flash. Other thieves will operate alone and burgle a place, often a wealthy building, which might even belong to the Administratum. Grade 1 - Burglary, including forced entry. Punishment - 5 to 15 years in prison or conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2 - Trespass. Punishment - 2 to 10 years in prison. Grade 3 - Possession of Burglar's tools. Punishment - 2 to 5 years in prison. SECTION VII Robbery The small Adeptus Administratum buildings are the target for organised robbers, who will readily use violence to get their money. Larger admin buildings, though it is very rare, have also come under attack from robbers in the past. On lesser developed worlds where the Administratum's arm only reaches into the old-style banks, robbery can sometimes be rife. But by far the most common kind of robbery is mugging where footpads lie in wait in dark alleys for the unwary victim. Grade 1: Armed robbery with violence. Punishment - 10 to 20 years in prison or enforced conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Armed robbery. Punishment - 5 to 15 years in prison or enforced conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 3: Mugging. Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison or in a slave gang. Grade 4: Robbery or theft Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison. Grade 5: Petty theft. Punishment - A beating or a public pelting. SECTION VIII Theft-Related Offences The black-market is a blossoming business in the Imperium, especially in the sales of munitions either Imperial or captured from the battlefield. The Imperium tries hard to clamp down on black-market merchants and their associates but the problem is, is that some planetary governors, or even some Imperial officials, are actually in league with these black marketeers. But handling stolen goods is a very serious crime as the Imperium needs all the resources it can get without this illegal black economy. Grade 1: Passing, receiving and/or dealing and trading in stolen goods. Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison or the equivalent time in a slave gang. Grade 2: Misuse of private property for storing illicit material. Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison. Depending on the world, this crime could incur the death penalty or conscription into a slave gang or penal platoon. Grade 3: Possession of stolen property. Punishment - 1 to 5 years in prison. Grade 4: Minor theft, fare dodging, illegal credit etc. Punishment - A beating or a public pelting. SECTION IX Forgery Forgery is an ever-present annoyance. Cred-cards can be forged so can certain security parchments; the former is easier than the latter to forge. Many worlds still use paper money and coins and forgers can easily replicate them. Many a capable forger has made his millions on worlds such as these. Grade 1: Forgery of Imperial parchments. Punishment - 8 to 15 years in prison to conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Forgery Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison. Grade 3: Possession of forging equipment Punishment - 5 to 12 years in prison. Grade 4: Possession of forged items. Punishment - 2 to 8 years in prison. SECTION X Arson Arson is an incredibly serious offence seeing as much of humanity inhabits overcrowded worlds. To start a fire in a hive spire would see the deaths of hundreds, even thousands of people. Arsonists have a number of motives, either to wipe out their enemies, or to fulfill some perverse desire. Grade 1: Intent of or actual destruction of an Imperial building through arson. Punishment - Death or conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Arson. Punishment - Life in a slave gang or conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 3: Endangerment or criminal negligence, resulting in fire. Punishment - 5 to 10 years in prison. SECTION XI Heresy The most terrible war to rage in the Imperium was the Horus Heresy, a war that almost saw the end of humanity. To this end, heresy is just as serious as being a mutant or Chaos cultist. Treason must also be stamped out. To turn one's back on humanity can also be construed as heresy and all heretics must be purged according to the Inquisition and the Codex Imperialis. Many of the below punishments will be metered out by the Adeptus Arbites Death squads where they usually kill anyone suspected of heresy. Grade 1: Heresy. Punishment - Death through decapitation or burning. Grade 2: Treason. Punishment - Death through decapitation or firing squad, or enforced conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 3: Attempting to gain classified information for treasonable purposes. Punishment - Death or enforced conscription into a penal platoon. SECTION XII Criminal Damage Acts of vandalism is quite common as gangs of thugs take to the wanton destruction of anything they come across. Vandals will also scribble their names or slogans on walls and defacing an Adeptus building is a serious offence. Grade 1: Vandalism of Imperial property (includes cogitators and servitors). Punishment - 5 to 10 years in a slave gang. Grade 2: Defacing an Adeptus building. Punishment - 3 to 8 years in prison or equivalent time in a slave gang. Grade 3: Criminal damage. Punishment - 2 to 5 years in a slave gang. Grade 4: Scrawling/Graffiti. Punishment - A beating or a public pelting. SECTION XIII Controlled Substances The use of controlled substances varies tremendously throughout the Imperium, where a substance is legal on one planet it might be illegal on another. This is where merchants seek to exploit these circumstances and sell cargo illegally through the black-market. Spook, the drug that stimulates the psychic centres of the brain, is made on many hive worlds and is highly illegal, despite the fact that some nobles make great use of it. Grade 1: Manufacturing or smuggling proscribed item. Punishment - Conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Trading in proscribed item. Punishment - 5 to 15 years in a slave gang or conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 3: Possession of proscribed item. Punishment - 6 months to 10 years in a slave gang or conscription into a penal platoon. SECTION XIV Heretical Activities Cults are seen as treasonous in the Imperium and are ruthlessly stamped out as a result. Not only does this section apply to cults but to anyone caught performing an illegal experiment, such as robotic experimentation. Robots have been outlawed in the Imperium since before the Horus Heresy when the Iron Men rebelled against their human masters. Today, a select few will attempt to experiment with the possibility of constructing one. As ever, the Arbites Death squads will typically administer the punishment to anyone contravening this section. Grade 1: Partaking of heinous rituals to the Chaos Gods. Punishment - Death by burning or stoning. Grade 2: Robot experimentation, the actual construction of an Iron Man. Punishment - Death by burning. Grade 3: In possession of documentation that could result in the construction of a robot or in possession of documents which detail the Gods of Chaos. Punishment - Death by burning. Grade 4: Failure to report an illegal psyker to the Imperium. Punishment - 5 to 10 years in a slave gang. (On some worlds this is punishable by death by stoning). SECTION XV Perverting The Course Of Imperial Justice Being found to destroy evidence in an important case, or hiring an assassin to kill a witness so as to pervert the course of justice is a very serious offence. Lying to an Arbitrator when questioned is also an offence in itself. Similarly bribing an Arbitrator often results in a beating, depending on the moral statue of the Arbitrator in question. Grade 1: Perverting the Course of Imperial Justice. Punishment - 10 years to life in a slave gang or conscription into a penal platoon. Grade 2: Bribery of an Arbitrator. Punishment - 3 to 10 years in a slave gang or prison. Arbitrator has the right to administer his own punishment. Grade 3: Bribery of a civilian. Punishment - 2 to 5 years in prison or in a slave gang. As ever this depends on the circumstances. Bribery of a civilian so as to gain access to restricted areas would warrant this punishment. Grade 4: Perjury. Punishment - 1 to 5 years in prison. MISCELLANEOUS OFFENCES There are numerous offences, far too numerous to write on these pages. Here is a list of other offences. Resisting Arrest Punishment - A beating in the courtyard of the nearest Courthouse. Obstructing an Arbites officer in the course of his duty Punishment - 6 months to 2 years in prison. Threatening Language or cheeking an Arbites officer Punishment - A beating in the courtyard of the nearest Courthouse. Impersonating an Imperial servant with intention to commit a crime Punishment - Conscription into a penal platoon. Category:Imperium Category:Guides Category:Arbites